A fleur de toi
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Ne dit on pas que dans la vie d'une femme, le plus jour est celui de son mariage? Pourtant Ginny pleure le jour du sien... SongFic GWHP GWOC


**Note:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling, la chanson est de Vitaa.

Ginny Weasley était en train d'enfiler sa robe de mariée dans une petite chambre de l'appartement.. Son frère allait arrivé d'un instant à l'autre afin de l'aider à ajuster sa tenue et sa coiffure. Ça aurait du être le plus jour de sa vie, seulement de tristes souvenirs venaient ternir cette journée. Harry et elle étaient de nouveau sortis ensemble une fois que celui-qui-a-survécu tua une fois pour toute le seigneur des ténèbres. Oui, elle Ginny Weasley était parvenu à faire chavirer le coeur du héros du monde sorcier. Enfin cela c'était ce que tout le monde croyait, la vérité était bien différente. Ginny ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes, ironique elle se félicita de ne pas s'être déjà maquillée... Elle avait été tellement heureuse à la reprise de leur histoire, mais la guerre avait changé Harry. Celui qui jadis détestait sa célébrité, avait décidé d'en profiter suite à la fin de la guerre. Il n'était pas devenu toute suite différent, sa métamorphose avait prit quelques mois. Au fil du temps, il était devenu plus distant avec elle, il était sorti plus souvent et puis...il avait commencé à ne plus rentrer la nuit. Et ginny savait, elle savait très bien qu'Harry allait en boîte ou dans d'autres endroits de ce genre, elle savait bien qu'il la trompait...mais elle l'aimait tellement et il revenait toujours vers elle alors Ginny pardonnait. Le parfum qu'il rapportait avec lui dans leur maison la faisait souffrir, mais par amour elle se taisait...Par amour, elle sauvait les apparences pour que la réputation du survivant ne soit pas ternie, par amour encore elle faisait comme si elle ne savait pas avec lui.

Puis un jour, il y eu la goutte de trop, elle était rentrait un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir fêter leur anniversaire et elle l'avait trouvé dans les bras d'une autre, dans LEUR lit. Alors elle avait craqué, oh elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus, aucun mot n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche, elle était simplement partie pour ne plus jamais revenir dans cette maison. Harry était alors allé au terrier, lui avait demandé pardon, mais cette fois ci Ginny ne pu oublier... Au contraire toute sa famille, sauf Ron, pardonna à Harry, après tout n'avait-il pas été traumatisé par la guerre? Ne les avait-il pas sauver? Alors ils avaient sacrifiaient le bien-être de leur fille, ou soeur, et avaient continuer à recevoir Harry, allant jusqu'à inviter les petites amies de celui-ci. La première fois qu'harry amena une de ses conquêtes, Ginny ne pu retenir ses larmes et elle s'était enfuit dans la cuisine. Fred était arrivé derrière elle et l'avait réprimendait parce qu'elle avait géné Harry...Alors pour ne plus les gêner, Ginny s'était à nouveau enfuit, seul Ron l'avait accompagné.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés en France, ici, même si tout le monde connaissait le grand Harry Potter, les gens ne faisaient pas trop attention à eux...Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient partis du terrier, trois ans qu'ils avaient dit adieu à leur famille. Ron était maintenant auror tandis que Ginny avait ouvert un magasin de vêtements sorciers avec une amie française, Aurore, qui était d'ailleurs la femme de Ron depuis un an. Ginny avait retrouvé l'amour, aurprès d'un jeune sorcier français: Paul. Ron arriva enfin dans la chambre et découvrit sa soeur en pleurs. Sans rien demander, il sut que c'était à cause d'Harry, c'était toujours à cause de lui. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire dans ces moments là: la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurait qu'elle était la plus géniale des filles qu'il connaissait, aujourd'hui il ajouta qu'elle allait se marier à un homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle devait profiter de leur journée...Une fois tous les deux près, ils se dirigèrent vers l'église que Ginny et Paul avait choisit, elle venait d'être rénovée et le blanc renvoyait les rayons du soleil. Ron, après s'être dit que c'était son père qui aurait du faire cela, mena sa soeur à l'autel et d'un regard la laissa à son futur mari. Celui-ci prit la main de Ginny, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent avant que ceux de Ginny ne dérivent et découvrent un «invité» innatendu ... Harry.

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas_

_J'ai tant de mal à vivre, ivre_

_De ce parfum si différent du tien_

_Pire j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui_

_Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière_

_ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé de toi..._

Juste après avoir penser cela, Ginny s'en voulu. Paul avait tout fait pour elle, il l'avait soutenu et à lui seul avait été plus efficace qu'Aurore et Ron réunis, seulement c'était Harry, son amour de jeunesse, celui qu'il l'avait tant fait rêver...avant de la briser. Elle s'en voulut aussi de toujours penser à Harry. Avait-elle seulement passer une journée sans penser à lui? Sans regretter la fin de leur histoire?

_Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi_

_Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes_

_Sors de mes pensées..._

Finalement elle avait fuit l'angleterre pour rien, il n'avait qu'à réapparaitre pour la chambouler, pour que son coeur s'affole à nouveau. D'un côté c'était normal, Harry était sa première histoire sérieuse, le premier et surement le dernier homme qu'elle avait aimer à en perdre la raison. Une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas se marier? Ne comprenait-il pas que si elle était partie c'était pour s'éloigner de LUI et non de l'Angleterre?

_J'ai changé d'adresse de numéro merci_

_J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts même si_

_J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force_

_Je garde au plus profond de moi, tout ce que tu m'as aimé_

Son regard retourna sur Paul, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, comment pouvait-elle penser à un autre le jour de leur mariage. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre, qu'il prit pour une tentative de le rassurer mais c'était juste qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar, elle était à une table avec Aurore et Ron qui étaient alors fraichement mariés, il avait du compatir à sa solitude car il était venu lui parlait. Elle sourit en se disant que c'était vraiment une façon très commune de se rencontrer. Depuis il ne l'avait plus quitter, il savait tout et au lieu de la blâmer de cet amour persistant il l'avait aider.

_Lui, il a tenté de me consoler_

_Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé_

_C'est vrai, mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête,_

_Pour la nuit pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais_

Il avait supporter toutes ses crises de jalousie infondées, s'en jamais lui en vouloir, il lui pardonnait ses accès de fureur et malgrè qu'il sache que parfois, elle pensait à l'autre, il l'aimer démesurément. Il la prenait dans ses bras dès qu'il voyait qu'elle commençait à déprimer, il passait des heures à la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout sans jamais perdre patience. Et pourtant Ginny savait qu'un autre homme aurait perdu patience avec elle, elle avait été dure avec lui, elle lui avait fait payé les erreurs d'Harry et ne s'était jamais vraiment excusée...

_Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais_

_Il a ramassé tes pots cassés_

_Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures_

_Tout ce que tu m'a laissé_

_Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par coeur,_

_Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures_

Mais malgrè tous les efforts du jeune homme, Ginny ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de son histoire avec Harry. Elle avait juste appris à cacher sa tristesse, du moins la plupart du temps.Totalement dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu le prêtre commencer son discours, il avait surement pris son absence pour du stress dut au mariage, si seulement cela pouvait être ça...Sur le moment, Ginny se sentit indigne de cet homme, indigne de cet amour sans faille qu'il lui portait. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer elle ne voulait pas que Paul s'aperçoive de sa tristesse, rien qu'une fois elle voulait être à sa hauteur... Mais à peine eut-elle prit cette résolution qu'Harry toussa, elle se retourna, et elle le vit: toujours aussi beau dans un costume noir et une chemise blanche, ses yeux verts n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes et elle le vit articulait silencieusement trois mots qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre de sa bouche durant trois longues années: je t'aime.

_Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur _

_Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras_

_Sors de mes pensées..._

C'est cet instant que choisit Paul pour lui presser la main, elle détourna donc les yeux de ceux d'Harry pour les plonger dans ceux du jeune homme. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit mal: il la regardait avec une infinie tendresse, ses yeux refletaient l'amour qu'il lui portait, et surtout lui montrait qu'il avait compris qui était cet homme assis au premier rang. Il lui murmura:«Fais ce que tu veux ma fée, je comprendrais si tu partais avec lui, je sais combien tu l'as aimé et surtout je t'aime trop pour t'enfermer dans une prison certes dorée mais une prison tout de même». Puis il se retourna vers le prêtre et dit clairement «Oui je veux prendre Ginevra Weasley pour épouse, je jure de la protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare». Le prêtre se tourna vers Ginny et lui demanda si elle Ginevra Weasley voulait prendre pour époux Paul Marti ici présent. Elle regarda cet homme avec qui elle avait pensé pouvoir oublier Harry, puis le survivant lui même...

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

_Dis moi seulement pourquoi?_

_Tu me restes comme ça..._

Et après des secondes, qui durent paraître des heures à Paul, elle se retourna vers le prêtre, resserra son emprise sur la main de Paul, et dit d'une voix tremblante: «Oui je veux prendre pour époux Paul Marti, je jure de l'aimer et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...».

_Je veux t'oublier_

_reprends tes rêves et disparais_

_Car je veux l'aimer comme toi..._

**FIN **

**PS:** si vous avez des suggestions, des conseils ou des critiques n'hésitez pas au contraire ça me permettra de m'améliorer...Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible.


End file.
